Of Moons and Cinders I
by inksoul.enchanted
Summary: Moonshard and Cinderpaw are involved in a very dangerous, unheard of prophecy. The cats of StarClan pretty much don't care what happens to them. They are cursed. ABANDONED.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This contains very painful changes to the main character, Cinderfall. Uhh....**

**Dishclaimer: I do not own Warriors. I only own the plot. Nor the OCs that I will ask to be sent to me. **

**A/N 2: I ask for the readers of this fic to R&R. Constructive criticism, is happily welcomed, but flames will be used to fuel Flippy. He will kill the next person to flame meh, once he smells teh fumes. He will do unmentionably painful things to you. However, the pleasure of being touched by Flippy only goes to flamers. **

**Be sure to send in OCs! And please.....read this story? I'll promise to try and update lots! Oh yeah, Cinderfall is NOT a Mary-sue. She has evil qualities. And if you still think she is, then I don't want you reviewing my stories. So if you flame, I block after I get Flippy to kill you. **

"_The fallen cinders shall arise once more_, that's what Thunderstar said. I don't get it, Lightningstar, I really don't. I mean, we've had Cinder-somethings, but none of them are dead....are they?" Creamstep ranted once again.

"Creamstep, did you not listen to the elders' stories when you were a kit?!" Lightningstar hissed, annoyed, "Nevermind, of course you didn't. If you had, you would have known the tale of Cinderpelt, ThunderClans' greatest medicine cat!"

"What? I had no time for listening to tales of Firestar and whatnot. I was busy helping save the Clan from illness, remember?" Creamstep sighed in agony.

Lightningstar groaned and said "Whatever, Creamstep, I'll tell you the story."

**XxXxXx**

"......and so, that's how Cinderpelt died, Creamstep. She did come back, once, as Cinderkit, but then she died in an outbreak of greencough, near the end of Firestar's reign."

"Oh.....then what I heard must mean that Cinderpelt will rise again! But how....and where? She hasn't been born yet......has she?"

"No, Creamstep, but Darkshadow will be giving birth to our kits around the next Sunhigh....we aren't too sure exactly -"

"CREEEEAAAMMMSSTTEEEPPP!!! LIIIGGGHTTTNIIINNNGGGSSTTTAAARRRR!!! DARKSHADOW'S GIVING BIRTH, HURRY! SHE'S IN THE NURSERY!!! CRAAAPPP!! BLOOOD!!! LOADS OF BLOOD!!!" an impatient caterwaul made Lightningstar break off. He said one word before he ran to the nursery, along with Creamstep. That word was crap. Repeated around twenty times.

**XxXxXx**

"Lightningstar? I've already named them, the calico tom is Pathkit and the light gray she-kit with darker patches is Cinderkit! Aren't they so _cute_?" Darkshadow cooed over her newborn kits and abruptly started snoring as the kits suckled.

Lightningstar paused at the entrance. "Oh Darkshadow...." Lightningstar whispered "I truly love you...." and he left, his long tail trailing on the ground.

**XxXxXx**

Cinderkit woke up early, her dark blue eyes sparkling as she danced in the the golden sun.

"I see trees of green, and red roses too! I see them bloom....like me and you. And I think to myself....what a wonderful world..." Cinderkit sang quietly as she danced.

She stopped dancing and walked up to the Tallstone. She believed that until she was able to climb that rock in under 30 tailflicks, she did not deserve to be an apprentice.

"I can do this...today I turn six moons, I _have_ to be able to do it. I need to!"

She unsheathed her claw and crouched low. Her back legs pushed off, sending her high into the air, when she began to descend she latched onto the Tallstone. She was halfway up. It had taken 10 tailflicks. Cinderkit began the climb to the top, hooking her claws into the dents and nooks and crannies all over the rock. 15 tailflicks. 20 tailflicks. 25 tailflicks. 27 tailflicks. She did it! She did it in 28 tailflicks!

"I DID IT! I DID IT! I DID IT!" she screeched, her voice echoing all around.

"Do you, Cinderkit and Pathkit, promise to uphold the warrior code and give your lives for the Clan and those you love?" Lightningstar said in a solemn tone.

"We do!" the twins said, half excited and half nervous.

"Then, by the power of StarClan, I name you Pathpaw and Cinderpaw!" Lightningstar waved his tail in a happy way and continued, "Nightstep, will you mentor Pathpaw and teach him what he must learn?"

"I will, Lightningstar, I swear." Nightstep walked forward, touched Pathpaw's nose softly and nudged him back down the Tallstone.

"And will you, Moonshard, mentor Cinderpaw?"

"I will. Lightningstar." Moonshard blinked, his steely gray eyes softening as he saw Cinderpaw's friendly blue eyes. They touched noses and headed to the path down to the ground. Suddenly, Moonshard swung to face Cinderpaw. "Let's see whether you will be like me, nimble and silent!" he said, and leapt off of the Tallstone, landing without a sound.

Cinderpaw gasped, but walked to the edge. She leapt. She landed with almost no sound, except for the fact that she landed on a twig. Moonshard looked slightly surprised, but the surprise turned to pride.

"You will be relatively easy to train, seeing as you are nimble and silent. You would not have made a sound if you had not landed upon that twig. You will need some training in judging correctly where to land, however......anyway, let us retire, for you must be tired? We will awaken at Sunrise and train in hunting until Sunhigh, then we will train until Sunset in fighting and climbing trees. This will be our schedule, Cinderpaw." Moonshard bidded her goodnight and turned to the warrior den.

Cinderpaw stared after the slim black tom with a stare. She shook her head and slipped into her nest of moss and feathers. Her breathing evened as she slept.

**A/N: R&R please! I luff R&Rs! Come on! Would you like a pairing of MoonxCinder? Or maybe something else.....mwahahahaha!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks to Orythea and Rubyblze for teh reviews. As a thank you, I'm updating super fast! Reviews fuel me! **

**Rubyblze: How do you know Moonshard is WAY older than her, then? For your information he isn't!!! He's only 3 1/2 moons older than her! He's her mentor cause he's Lightningstar's friend's son, see!**

**Disclaimer: Same as the first chapter, but after this chap, no more disclaimers. If you like to read disclaimers, reread the first chapter!**

**XxXxXx**

The sun began to rise and Cinderpaw was awoken by a paw prodding her face. "Go 'way, 'snot time t' wake up yet..."

"Cinderpaw, if you do not awaken this tailflick, I shall make you train until _past_ moonhigh!" Moonshard was thoroughly annoyed, he had been trying to wake up his stubbornly sleeping apprentice for over 360 tailflicks, yet she still persisted in arguing for her sleep.

"I'm up, I'm up, Moonshard!" Cinderpaw did not like the thought of training past moonhigh, so she shot up.

"About time, Cinderpaw. Eat a mouse and come to the Bramblefern."

"Yes, Moonshard!" Cinderpaw rushed to the fresh kill pile and chose a plump looking mouse. She hurriedly ate it and rushed to the Bramblefern.

Moonshard flicked his tail and disappeared into the small tunnel leading to the outside. Cinderpaw slipped after him, trying not to get her fur caught on the numerous thorns. Moonshard was waiting by the tunnel. He called her over to him.

"First, Cinderpaw, we will be training you in hunting on different types of land. Let us see you try on a mouse, find one and catch it." Moonshard instructed her and pointed towards a mouse chewing on a small berry.

Cinderpaw crept to a tall grey rock, like the Tallstone, but shorter. She clambered onto it and stood in her leaping crouch. She leapt, low and fast, her belly fur just brushing the grass, making a sound like the wind. The mouse took no notice and continued eating it's berry. Cinderpaw flew through the air, until she was just a foxlength from the mouse, she began to get lower and lower. She landed with a slight thump on top of the mouse. It was slightly squashed when Cinderpaw tugged it out and broke it's neck, but she thought Moonshard wouldn't mind. It was, after all, only prey. Moonshard praised her and told her to go catch sme more prey.

**XxXxXx I'm lazy so I can't be bothered to write loads of training boringness. Blahblahblah, at Sunset now.**

"So...hard......can't...walk....help...Moonshard...Moonshard? MOONSHARD?! WHERE ARE YOU?! COME BACK HERE AND HELP ME YOU LAZY OVERGROWN PLANT!" Cinderpaw panted as she dragged her feet and screeched for Moonshard to come and help her. Speaking of that, where was she? Where was Moonshard? And where the fox dung was camp?

"Moonshard? Please, I won't shout....come back, Moonshard! Please!" Cinderpaw wailed in fright.

A voice began to call her name, it said "Cinderpaw....Cinderpaw....Cinderpaw.....CINDERPAW, WAKE UP ALREADY!!!"

With a bright flash, Cinderpaw's eyes opened up wide and she saw Creamstep, Lightheart, Sparrowtail and Icyfoot, the medicine cats, and Winterpaw, Autumnpaw, Springpaw and Summerpaw, the medicine cat apprentices, staring at her worriedly. Winterpaw was a pure white tom with icy blue eyes, Autumnpaw was a red gold she-cat with happy amber eyes, Springpaw was a beautiful tortoiseshell she-cat with bright leafy green eyes and Summerpaw was a golden tom with sky blue eyes.

Creamstep, as his name suggests, was a cream colored tom with cool jade green eyes, Lightheart was a light yellow she-cat with light amber eyes, Sparrowtail was a brown she-cat with suspicious brown eyes and an ever-flicking tail and Icyfoot was a tall black tom with ice white paws and cold blue eyes.

"Winterpaw, call in Sunnystep, she'll want to know about this." Icyfoot called to Winterpaw, "Tell her that Cinderpaw has woken up, after two suns of waiting. We must rejoice..."

"R-rejoice? Why are we happy, Icyfoot? Why was I asleep? What happened? I thought I got lost and Moonshard was gone..." Cinderpaw asked. However it was Creamstep who answered her.

"You were out training with Moonshard, as you were walking back, you fell asleep on your paws. He guessed he had trained you too hard, and carried you here. We" he said, indicating the medicine cats and their apprentices, "think that someone or something from the Place of No Return summoned your soul, and you were forced to obey. We guess that you were deposited in the middle of the Endless Forest. We are happy because some who have been called, never woke up and their bodies decayed and stank till StarClan demanded we bury them. Second, we are a small Clan now, many have been taken. Some of who died were summoned in the middle of a fight, almost always against ShadowClan, and were assassinated."

"S-so that could've happened to me, Creamstep?" Cinderpaw shuddered in horror, "I don't want to die! I want to be a warrior! I want to _live_!"

"You haven't died, Cinderpaw, it's all okay....for now, at least" a soft voice came from the entrance to the den, and a beautiful golden she-cat stepped in, she looked like Summerpaw, except that she was female and had Springpaw's green eyes. She slipped in quietly and Winterpaw came after her. "_We will fight, till the bitter end, we will fight for our own and survive_...that was what our ancestor, Firestar said as he died. We will never give up, we will fight. Fight with us, Cinderpaw.."

**A/N: I'm a kind author, right? I updated twice in one day!! Rubyblze, can you please post the personalities for your OCs? Thanks again, Rubyblze and Orythea!**


	3. More Notices!

**Sorry, this isn't a new chapter. I have given up. I'm sorry. It's just...I'M TOO LAZY TO BOTHER WRITE ANYTHING MORE OVER 4 CHAPTERS! Happy? No, I guess not...**

**Anyway, on a (hopefully)lighter thought, my stories are all up for adoption. If nobody wants them, I'll leave them up as discontinued. I might randomly update POTMBF though! **

**No, I won't be deleting any of my stories, unless I KNOW they suck. Badly. That's pretty much none of them. Even though they do suck minorly. Oh wells, feel free to ask if you can adopt my stories. Damn...this is short...maybe I need something to liven it up? Oh yeah, I'm gonna tell you few people reading this all the awesome stories I know.**

**Pokemon!**

Living In The Moment (LITM) - By...uhh...hmm...I can't remember...but search it and choose the one with a massive amount of chapters. Over 50 of those things.

**The Day Before Spring - By Czar Lawrence III. Sadly, it's on hiatus...why...WHY? Possibly one of the best stories I've ever read.**

I am an Eevee, this is my story - It's so cute and sad and oh, it's by Ariana, aka Nereid. I feels like crying.

**Life with Kira - It's so funny and sweet. I forgot who it's by...but it features a cute baby Pichu called Kira.**

I Am Lucario - By lupine. It's also awesome. Then again, I like most stories I read, but only a few are granted witht the privelage of me remembering their authors and names. Seriously.

**Alpha's Word Is Law - By FireOkami-Kitsune. Reeeal bloodthirsty. But I like it. Be warned of instant 'OMGTHISISCREEPYHELPME! Ooooh, it's getting goooooood!'. Cause that's what happened to me. Without the 'OMGTHISISCREEPYHELPME!' part. Replace that with 'OMGTHISOWNZ! IT'SUBER!TAKEMETOYOURLEADER, CAUSEI'MGONNAFORCETHEMTOWRITEMOAR!'. It's seriously good, even though it's short.**

Warriors!

**The Cat Hybrid - By Darktayle, now being rewritten. Darktayle thinks the first version is crappy. I and probably loads of other people think it's really good. **

Morphelines: Demons of the Night - Also by Darktayle. It's been...deleted. But it's been sent to her OTHER account, Blackthorn...I think...

**Ahhh, wth. All Darktayle's HP, Warriors and Pokemon stories are uber. Thank you. Oh, and her Inheri Cycle stories.**

Inheri Cycle!

**Angela's gift - By...ohcrapiforgottheauthor...uhhh...ah, wth. It's the one with 95 chapters. THATS IT! It's by Given-Inside, now retired from FF. I think.**

Angela's Gift 2: The Life of Bowen - Given-Inside, with 2 chapters, it's on a permenant hiatus. At least until Given-Inside returns.

**R$R to all these stories, people. They're all UBER!**

Lol...remember to ask me if you can adopt these stories, cause they aren't gonna write them selves, and I certainly won't. Except for maybe POTMBF!

**All of Little-Miss-Umbreon's stories are uber. Remember that and R$R.**


End file.
